A Dead End
by Doc Dracula
Summary: A young woman got the biggest task to accomplish. One.shot


_**Disclaimer: **I do own the characters involved in that story. _

_**Author's note: ** This is a one shot story. There will no continuation, unless I get enough pressure to do one. Heh._

_**Summary: **A young woman got the biggest task to accomplish. _

**_A Dead End_**

_By Doc Dracula aka Rayne_

She felt a chill running down her spine as she sees the stranger passing behind her. Her heart was beating fast: she was scared as hell, and the darkness of the place, added to her state of mind, wasn't helping. She knew what to do and how to do it.. but she didn't had any idea if she'd be able to accomplish her huge task. She shivered in the ice-cold rain and once more adjusted her soaked hood on her head.

She waited at the very last moment, the very last minute, the ultimate second she realized that there was no other choice, no possible escape, to make her decision. She was glad she was the only one left. There wasn't any other to bear this horrible burden. No one to rely on. She was alone, yet alive. But now, she wished that it was her six foot under. She hated them for being so dead.

This was the last act, leading straight to the end. A dead end. She'd finally be able to rest in peace.

It was a long road, the one of torture. She lost many friends and her love through it. She gained so much too, she learned to live again but now it was time to give this gift back. To take her own life. Her borrowed time had expired the same time the last remnant, the last proof of their existence, ended.

She was determined to finish it, tonight.

She pondered for a few minutes her plan, to see if it was correct. She tried to consider every possible scenario, and none of them pleased her. She decided to use the better of all evils.

She reeked of death; she even still had their blood encrusted under her nails. She had once tried to remove it with the tip of her blade, but it was determinate to remain there, and she gave up. Now she felt like she wanted to cry, although she had no idea why, no reason why, and she was not the kind of person to have pity for herself. She wanted to taste the copper savour of her own blood running down her face and the salty trail of tears on her cheeks. But all was washed away by the rain.

The rain, her saviour and the only thing that could really washed her off of her sins. And God knew how bad they were. She never was the little girl her daddy thought she was. She was evil. Even worse, according to her goddamn shrink. But he was crazy, they all were. That is why she had to kill them, kill them all and break all the mirrors so she would not see all their blood on her hands.

She wondered why God chose her. He was a pretty fun guy, considering what she'd done, and what her task was now. A whole new turn.. but they didn't had the choice.

He was guilty. They all were. And she was chosen to accomplish that task, to eliminate every possible traces of contamination. She was a junkie. A junkie of blood, yes. She was addicted to the pain she created but this kind of pain didn't please her. It was not the kind of pain you inflicted for your own pleasure. It was the one kind that someone forced you to do. She, ironically, was the Doctor and the medicine, at the same time. She gave and she took. Lives and souls, no distinction between the two. It was her path, she had to do it.

She removed her now completely useless hood and ran her hand through her wet hair, and found a painful spot on the back of her head. She took back her hand in front of her eyes and frowned as she sees a dark substance on it. _Blood?_ She wondered where that came from… then she remembered. It was him. He hurt her when she tried to keep him from running away.

The bloody pudding was sliding off her hand and on the ground as the rain hit her with full force. She used to love the rain. Now it was the symbol of that dreaded day.

She shivered and was scared to death but she knew she was their last hope. Her heart was bleeding and her eyes were crying as she thought of her weight. She wished so hard that there was another option but there was none. She had to do it in order to redeem herself and save her own race.

She went through a last check up of her equipment and authorized herself a huge sigh.

She entered her house.

I'm sorry, brother. She said as she choked the last of his breath.

Then the house exploded.


End file.
